Color negro
by smile.in.love
Summary: Te han llamado de muchas formas, incluso sin corazón..., pero nunca han dicho que éste fuese negro. Tal vez porque no lo es. Johnlock. Continuación de "Color café". Desafío: Colores al viento, del foro I'm Sherlocked.


**COLOR NEGRO**

**DESAFÍO: COLORES AL VIENTO, PERTENECIENTE AL FORO I'M SHERLOCKED**

**o.o.o**

Te han llamado psicópata, sociópata, sin corazón..., pero nunca te han dicho que éste fuese negro. Tal vez porque no lo es. Sí, Sherlock Holmes tiene corazón. Hasta Moriarty se dio cuenta.

Dormido aún sobre tu pantalón John respiraba tranquilo. Parecía incluso sumiso en esa posición. Este pensamiento no estaba ayudando a controlar tu erección, reacción puramente fisiológica a causa del rozamiento de su nariz. ¡Qué autoengaño más gratuito! Eras más que consciente de la mentira que ese pensamiento suponía.

Una media sonrisa boba te traicionó y, por algún motivo todavía en investigación, John acercó los labios a tu abultada entrepierna y la besó. Y, como pocas veces, no encontraste las palabras. Menos aún cuando empezó a succionar suavemente. Era…, altamente estimulante…, pero, a la vez, desconcertante. Te hacía cosquillas donde nunca pensaste tener y tus mejillas se alejaron notoriamente del color blanco, más de lo que ya lo estaban. Y ese delicado ritmo pasó a ser más agresivo, aunque igual de agradable o más. Sí, eres un morboso; reconocido. Pero sólo si a John se refiere.

Para tu sorpresa, aunque deberías haberlo visto venir, tu blogger mordió con deseo tu miembro cubierto. Contrajiste todo tu cuerpo en un movimiento inapreciable. Pavor que nunca reconocerás en público. Eso consiguió John Watson. ¿A qué? Aún tienes que catalogarlo, porque este hombre ha provocado en ti un sinfín de conexiones sin precedentes que no comprendes.

Su boca volvió a buscarte y no te moviste. Ese sentimiento extraño había pasado y ahora disfrutabas de nuevo con las vistas. De verdad que no te moviste, y él abrió los ojos. Los elevó hasta los tuyos, los volvió a bajar a la zona y, al darse cuenta de la humedad compartida con sus labios, brincó hacia atrás horrorizado. Casi se cae de media vuelta al suelo si no llegas a cogerle de la camiseta.

—Tú, yo, tú, yo... —balbuceó sin sentido mirándote de arriba abajo.

—Muy bien, John, nos sabemos los pronombres personales. Avancemos un poco más —tenías una gran presión en el pecho y una gran erección en tu entrepierna.

—Yo..., ¿qué he hecho? Yo... —su color era vivo como el fuego.

—Si te sirve de algo, lo estabas haciendo muy bien —mordiste tu lengua de medio lado para no reír.

—¿Y qué sabrás tú del sexo? —apartó tu mano de un tirón enfadado. Las hormonas de John, pensaste girando los ojos.

— El sexo no me escandaliza —en realidad no te interesaba hasta que lo conociste.

—¿Va a resultar ahora que el experto en todo, Sherlock Holmes, es también un experto en el sexo? —sus cejas se enarcaron notoriamente. Empezabas a plantearte qué impresión dabas para que todo el mundo se preguntase lo mismo. Y algo atrajo tu atención, algo francamente interesante.

—¿Una erección, John? ¿Tú, que te jactas de publicar que no eres gay? —cruzó las piernas al instante, pero seguía siendo visible; al menos a tus ojos. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se veía incluso vulnerable, atractivamente protegible.

—Cállate, Sherlock. Siempre tan inoportuno —evitaba tu mirada y tú jugabas a encontrarla.

Te encantaba cuando se ponía a la defensiva. Era como un nuevo reto, volverlo a llevar a la calma para enfadarlo de nuevo. Un ciclo delicioso. ¿Y qué era lo que más alteraba a John? Bueno, se te ocurrió lo que podría ser una pequeña muestra.

Llevaste tu mano derecha a tu palpitante pantalón y gemiste más allá de lo que en un principio habías pensado. Fue un plan precipitado, la falta de precisión había sido tenida en cuenta. Cerraste los ojos y el negro lo invadió todo.

—Sherlock... —oíste tu nombre, pero sonaba diferente. Fuesen los neurotransmisores o su simple voz. Era..., diferente. Y un calor humano se sentía cada vez más cerca. Un calor que olía a John Watson.

Continuará…

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod ss! ¿Qué tal están? **

**¿Les está gustando?**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más :)**

**Gracias por pasar y comentar :D**


End file.
